Stuck With You
by xDawn
Summary: Sasuke gets stuck in a closet with Naruto. The noises they make amuse the people outside. even the teachers seem to be curios at this. AU. Sasuke x Naruto. Kinda of a fluff. Just Sasuke trying to get Naruto's attention. Set on high school theme.


This is an Au and I hope every likes it. Naruto and Sasuke get trapped in a closet, but they can't seem to get out.  
Gasp xD  
I like that! xD

And well Sasuke... lets just say he has a special thing for the blond.

What I listened to while writing this:

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_Song: Addicted  
Artist: Kelly Clarkson  
_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was this elementary school boy named Sasuke Uchiha. The raven had always gotten everything he had ever wanted. That included the great looks and brains of being born and raised as an Uchiha. He was an arrogant, prideful, little brat. All the girls loved him, which he didn't care about, and all the boys wanted to be him.

Except for one. That was until he met the new transfer student, Naruto.

That stupid ball of sun shine that didn't seem to stop bouncing up no matter how many times he tried to pop him.

And damn, did he try to pop that ball like there was no tomorrow.

Although, Sasuke did have to admit something. The boy was handsome. If it wasn't for his hyperactive attitude that people couldn't see through, he could even rival up to the raven when it came to looks.

Sasuke was one of those people that needed attention. Craved it, but unconsciously. Besides, he would have probably been to cool to notice that. And the blond wasn't giving him any. Talk about rejection. He could even remember the first time he spoke to him.

"Hey, Blondy. Want to be my friend?" Sasuke smirked as he stood right in front of Naruto.

Naruto just stared and scoffed while raising his head up high.

"Please. Who would want to be friends with a guy like you who doesn't even know the new kids name." Naruto said with a slight hint of anger as he stomped away, but not before blowing a raspberry at Sasuke.

_"Oh hell, no. He did not just say and do that."_

Great, not only was the kid narcissistic at his age, but he was already starting to think like his older brother. Not seemingly surprised his face showed pure calmness and boredom, then he turned the other way like nothing happened. Oh, but inside his little seven year old head he was already prepared with ways to get the blonds attention.

Which none of his plans worked.

That's one thing you never do.

Reject an Uchiha.

As the years passed from elementary, to middle, and to now high school the raven wanted to pull the hair out of his scalp sometimes. For twelve years he had tried to get the blond's damn attention, but nothing work. Nothing.

He had gotten ranked number one in the school with the best grades, the blond flicked him off while the girls just wooed and awed him.  
He had the best time for the mile run and even won a gold medal, the blond glared and ignored him, the girls just melted into a puddle of goo.  
He was sitting in the class looking outside the window and some pink haired leech confessed to him, before he could even say anything to thing in front of him, Naruto was there.

Yay.

Saying that the blond proclaimed him his rival.

Booo... you suck!

Maybe he should have just given up, but no. Uchiha's are to prideful for that thing. Giving up isn't even their dictionary and unfortunately for Sasuke, its neither in Naruto's.

Well, the new year had started and nothing amazing had happened between him and Naruto. Today was a normal morning and he was walking beside the blond going to chemistry class and the hallway was packed.

As they were both walking past the janitors closet that was open and someone accidentally pushed Naruto, the blond stumbled, bumped into Sasuke, and made them both get into the closet. With one swift movement the person who bumped into Naruto smirked and locked the closet.

Meanwhile, inside the closet, Naruto and Sasuke could barely breath. Naruto because he was slightly claustrophobic and Sasuke because he was so close to the blond.

"Damn it, you dobe. Watch where your going."  
"Look who's talking. You're the one that was next to me."

While two girls, Sakura and Ino, outside heard something they stopped to hear the voices inside the closet.

Inside the closet Sasuke leaned over a little bit next to the blond's ear and whispered in his ear. Unfortunately the two boys couldn't hear what was happening outside, but the people outside could.

"I have a plan to get out..." but then he said loud enough for the people outside to hear by accident sense he felt the blond shiver.  
"Trust me Naruto. I promise I'll be gentle."

Two gasp resonated in the hallway and some other groups passed by and also stopped to hear the noses. Now Hinata, Shino, and Kiba stared at the closet in utter horror as they watched what could happen next.

"Fine... I'll trust you unlike last time. You did it too hard."

"Well I'm sorry, we Uchiha's like it rough. Now stay still." As he tried to move around cause their bodies to colloid with each other and make some noises.

Bang!

Actually what the Uchiha was talking about was trying to move sense this way was too uncomfortable and the last time he had tried to move Naruto he did it roughly causing the blond to squeak.

People outside had the _wtf_ look of their faces as some more people stopped and watched what was going on.

As Naruto shifted to one side Sasuke shifted to the other.

"Alright I'll begin." Said Sasuke as he grabbed the blond and moved him against the back wall.  
"I'm taking more jacket off its too hot," Mumbled Naruto as he took his jacket off and put it right next to his foot as the Uchiha staired.  
"Great stripping you idiot. It'll make it easier for me to move around."

People outside were aw struck as all the freshmen were staring at the janitors closet and even Kakashi came outside his class room to see why his kids weren't inside his classroom.

As he strolled over he heard a bang and raised a curios eyebrow until he saw all the kids tomato red faces. He couldn't help, but smirked at that.

When moving Naruto, Sasuke not only touched his ass twice, but felt up his chest. He was glad this blond was actually an idiot for not noticing this. He would make sure not to wash those hands until he got home, unzipped his pants, and had a little fun in his wonderland.

To get an easier hold of the door Naruto's ankle got twisted completely in the sweater and Sasuke just looked down in confused. Looking over at Naruto wince he could tell it was cutting his circulation slowly.

"Okay I'm going in."

Naruto knowing what he meant nodded. Sasuke grabbed the sweater, but accidentally only tied it up even more.

"Ow, that hurts."

"Sorry, don't worry its going to get better soon. Besides the first time always hurts" Maybe for that movement Naruto thought that the raven could actually be very nice.

After a few minutes of struggle he hated the darkness for once in his life as he heard Naruto grumble and then let a groan escape his lips that was loud enough for everybody to hear.

All ears perked up as the girls squealed in delight.

"Please hurry up!" The blond screamed as he banged the back of his head against the wall.

By now even the science teacher, Jiraiya, was taking notes at everything that was going on. Heck, even Kiba was recording this for future blackmail purposes.

"Ah! Sasuke! I can't take it anymore!"

"Shut up blond! I'm ... almost done." Even the raven was trying to hurry up and he could tell he was almost there. He could even feel the sweat dripping from his forehead down to his cheek bone.

Some girls fainted as blood was dripping from their nose and flooding the hallway.

"Please hurry teme, I won't be able to hold it ...in."

"Just... one more... push!" The raven screamed and was able to untangle Naruto's ankle out of the wrapped up sweater on the floor. Although,sense they had been bumping into the wall so much, they had accidentally pushed a can of white orderless paint over the blonds head dripping it over his school clothes.

"Eww... Sasuke?"

"What is it Blondy?" He said panting from being bend over so much and the extreme heat in that room.

"What's this white stuff? And why is it soo sticky." Then the idiot tasted it as he got his index finger and whipped some off his face. "Eww... and it even taste weird too."

"Well then don't lick it."  
"but I want too. Its a bit addicting."

A girls fainted.

"And besides..." the blond finished. "There's a lot more from where that came from."

And there went the rest of the female freshmen population that was watching this.

Iruka just stared with his face, a very cute vermilion red as Kakashi just stared at Iruka. "Damn, not even us in High school. And man were we crazy. This was something we should have tried out when we had the chance." Kakashi said as he wrapped a possessive arm over Iruka's hips.

Iruka glared at Kakashi and kept on staring at the scene. All the girls were passed out on the floor, half the guys had an either disgusted look on their faces or were laughing their asses off, while he new that this incident was never going to be let down in the school.

Then they heard a few bangs here and there and all the teachers stared at each other as they said in unison.

"A second round?"

Then Kakashi grinned "Well... Naruto does have a lot of stamina." He said as the goes just laughed and the teachers shook their head in demise.  
Although what happened next shocked them. The closet door burst open and both Naruto and Sasuke, fully clothes, came out.

And everybody just stared at them.  
They were fully clothes.  
The white stuff was paint.  
Naruto's ankle was red.  
Everything added up.  
And they did not have sex.

"What a disappointment" Kakashi murmured under his breath as he sighed. His plan didn't work this time, but he was sure it was bound to work with Iruka next time.

When the two teens heard Kakashi's statement they looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"What disappointment?" they both said in unison as they finally noticed all the fainted girls on the floor, all the guys cracking up, and Iruka a bright red.

Of course Naruto didn't get it, but the look Kakashi gave Sasuke made him want to jump the teacher right then and there. Sense when the hell had the teacher noticed he wanted to get the blond's attention. Was he trying to help out or just make it more difficult.

When Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back and saw Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the help, teme."

"Of course."

And Sasuke just smirked.

Maybe he would have to owe Kakashi something.

Poor poor Uchiha. He still thinks he wants Naruto's attention in his mind. Man were they narrow minded. When, what he actually wanted is everything of him and that includes the blond's heart.

But of course he won't notice that until he accidentally kisses him.

The End.

* * *

I had so much damn fun writing this it was unbelievable. I kept on making different scenes in my head, but I could not choose on for the whole closet thing. Although one big problem was how I was going to let sound if Naruto was happening nothing to him and there wasn't a problem inside the closet. The only thing I could of had thought of was the jacket. I wish I could have come up with a better problem other than the jacket, but I guess its alright although nowhere near as good as I wanted it to be. In the future I'll just rewrite some scenes or ad some other ones until it gets my imagination content.

Well I hope everyone had a blast reading this as much as I did.


End file.
